


Masked Love

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might seem like an unhealthy relationship; but, it was simply a private one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Love

They couldn’t get why Harry was with him.  
He was cold.  
He was dark.  
He was heartless.  
How the hell could Harry want to be with him?  
Frowning, Ron looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, the bushy haired woman pushing him forward. This was how he pictured spending his Saturday night. Not snogging his girlfriend, but following his best mate and his boyfriend. Sure, he didn’t like that Malfoy didn’t show any…affection towards Harry, and treated him like utter shit, but it’s Harry’s life, and Harry is the one who chooses what to do with it, not him and Hermione.  
Sighing, Ron twisted around the pillar and made his way up the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. The two Gryffindors stopped right outside of the doorway, stretching their necks to look around it.   
Harry was looking out of the window, his green eyes pensive and his arms wrapped loosely around him. Draco was walking up behind him, a frown on his normally expressionless face. He tapped the tip of his toe on the ground, creating a small noise. Harry turned around and smiled, “Hey.”  
Draco’s frown turned into a smile as he enveloped his smaller boyfriend into a loose embrace, “Hi. What were you thinking about?”  
Harry merely shrugged and leaned his head against Draco’s chest, “Ron and Hermione are planning something. I know that, but I can’t figure out what.”  
Ron winced as Hermione’s hand tightened around his arm. Glancing at her, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes that her eyes are glued to the two men.   
“They probably want you to break up with me.” Snorted Draco.  
Harry frowned and tightened his grasp on Draco, “No.”  
Draco smiled and ran a hand through Harry’s black hair, “My little lion,” he said softly, before leaning down a bit and pecking Harry’s faint scar.  
Harry smiled and snuggled deeper into Draco’s embrace, “Hm, yes, yours.”  
Ron’s attention was once again diverted by his girlfriend, the woman tugging him away. Once in the halls again, Hermione sighed, “I was wrong.”  
“Wrong about what?”  
“Malfoy really does love Harry.”  
Ron hummed and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder, “Yeah, I guess he does.”


End file.
